PERSAINGAN KETAT!
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Empat saudara kembar yang brother complex akut, om om ganteng dan duda keren kurang kerjaan yang sering menggombalinya, juga murid-murid tengil kurang ajar yang tak tahu diri menyatakan cinta padanya tanpa kenal kata lelah. Kurang lengkap apalagi hidup Sanji?/YEAH ikut meramaikan TAHUN SANJI 2016/ zosan, lusan, vinsmokexsanji, lawsan, acesan pokoknya all x uke!sanji :v


One Piece © Asli punyanya Oda-Sensei yang dicintai semua orang :v

PERSAINGAN KETAT! © Asli cerita bejad ga bermutu buatan saya :v

.

.

.

 **Warning : Bahasa campuran baku plus ga baku, OOC parah dll(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

Cicit cuit... cicit cuit...

Ah... sungguh pagi hari yang indah disertai lantunan merdu dari burung-burung gereja yang mengawali aktifitas si pemuda pirang dua puluh lima tahun yang sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya memberikan _'morning kiss'_ pada pria berkulit gelap dengan surai coklat dan dua anting bulat yang masing-masing menghias daun telinganya.

Gin, adalah nama dari sosok yang sekarang lagi— _aseli males banget_ beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masih kekeuh memeluk pinggang si blonde yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Hei, sudahlah, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak, Ichiji konoyaro itu tidak akan membiarkan kita bertemu lagi"

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening megkerut Gin. Sanji memberikan seulas senyum sebelum mengusap puncak surai coklat tersebut.

"Dan juga hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk mengajar di SMA, aku tidak mau menghancurkannya dengan datang terlambat"

Oke. Dengusan kesal mulai keluar dari mulut sang kekasih, pria coklat dua puluh tujuh tahun itu segera duduk sembari menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Ichiji lagi, minggu lalu Niji, minggu lalunya lagi Yonji, minggu lalu dari yang lalunya Reiju, terus minggu depan kau mau bilang karena ayahmu, begitu? Ayolah Sanji, kita sudah empat tahun pacaran, apa tak ada alasan lain selain keluarga idiotmu itu?"

Sanji cuma bisa memberikan senyum kecil ngeliat pacar tercintanya merajuk. Dibelainya lembut pipi Gin lalu dikecupnya lagi. "Hei, jangan seperti bocah, kau lebih tua dariku, tenanglah, nanti malam kita masih bisa bermain, oke?"

Sekarang, Sanji malah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu...

Memasang senyuman menggoda.

Sumpah! Seksi banget, sampai Gin aja gak kuat ngambek lama-lama dan akhirnya luluh.

Dia pun memeluk Sanji lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hah... ayo kawin lari saja, aku ingin kita terus bersama tanpa ada batasan waktu"

Mendengarnya Sanji langsung terkekeh geli, dia mendorong Gin lalu mencubit hidung pacarnya gemas. "Biar ku ingatkan lagi ya, sayang, aku tidak akan menikah, kecuali... dengan wanita"

Dengan begitu, Sanji melepaskan diri dari Gin, ia membenarkan dasinya yang sempat berantakan sebentar, lalu melirik sekilas wajah pacarnya yang lagi merengut tapi tetap tak diindahkannya.

"Oke, Sampai nanti malam" pamit Sanji dengan senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Kaki jenjang si blonde menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu, sementara satu tangannya mengambil sebatangan rokok guna menemani bibirnya yang kesepian.

"OOOIII KUSO GAKIII! KEMANA SI PEMALAS BODOH ITU!"

Sanji mendelik, di bawah sana terlihat seorang kakek tua yang masih bugar dengan kumis kepang dua, satu kaki kayu, dan juga topi koki yang super panjang berteriak padanya. Tentu Sanji ingat kalau dia sedang berada di restoran Baratie, sudah sering malah dia menginap di tempat ini sebagai pelariannya dari rumah yang tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, Gin juga karyawan di restoran ini, bagi Sanji seluruh isi Baratie sudah seperti rumah dan keluarganya sendiri. Kalau boleh dikatakan, kakek tua itu berperan sebagai ayah angkatnya, Gin sebagai kekasihnya, dan koki-koki Baratie sebagai anak mereka.

Eh...

Langkah Sanji berhenti sejenak. Otaknya meloading dengan dahi mengkerut.

 _Barusan dia mikir apa?_

Dan sekarang resmi geleng-geleng kepala layaknya orang bodoh.

"Oi kuso gaki, berhenti membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diraih, mana si bodoh itu?"

Sanji cemberut dengan bibir atas terangkat sebelah. Si kakek tua itu selalu dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Tch... Kuso Jiji... kau menghancurkan moodku" Sanji menarik kumis kepang Zeff lalu mengecup singkat pipi keriput itu.

Yah... sudah menjadi rutinitas biasa, walau tak diizinkan, Sanji tetap menganggap Zeff sebagai sosok ayah sungguhan baginya, semenjak empat tahun lalu ia melamar kerja di restoran paling mewah yang ada di kota Grandland, dari yang awalnya ditolak karena ia terkesan sombong, sampai akhirnya diterima lalu bertemu dengan Gin dan menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang. Sanji ingat betul momen-momen bodoh saat pertamakali dirinya menginjakan kaki di Baratie.

"Aku sudah membangunkan Gin, tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia turun. Yosh... aku pergi dulu kuso Jiji, ini hari pertamaku mengajar, doakan aku agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik ya!"

Zeff cuma mendengus geli melihat bocah blonde itu berlari terburu-buru keluar Baratie. Sanji sebenarnya adalah seorang genius, tapi, Ayah kandungnya melarang ia berkutik di dapur. Maklum, anak orang tajir mah gitu emang. Nah... setelah mendapatkan pengalaman kerja selama dua tahun di Baratie(itu juga harus ngemis-ngemis agar diterima oleh Zeff) Sanji buru-buru melanjutkan study S1 dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu dua tahun.

Ada impian lain yang ingin Sanji coba selain menjadi Koki. Yaitu menjadi seorang guru. Terdengar menyenangkan. Walaupun sebelumnya Sanji sudah pernah diam-diam mencoba menjadi guru— lebih tepatnya— pengasuh part time di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak ketika usianya masih tiga belas tahun. Dan itu juga meninggalkan kenangan yang amat buruk karena dia malah digodai oleh om-om gak tau diri yang padahal udah punya anak istri, dan hampir mendadak gila menghadapi keautisan murid-murid kecilnya. Tapi, sungguh begitu dia tetap senang karena anak didiknya dulu amat menggemaskan, yah... meskipun otak mereka agak geser.

Sanji melirik jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. GAWAT! Ia sudah harus mengajar tepat di jam delapan, sedangkan sisa waktu hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi!

Sanji terus mengupat sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini aneh... kenapa juga dari tadi tidak ada Bus ataupun kendaraan lain yang lewat? Padahal dari tadi dia sudah berdiri di halte selama setengah jam lebih...

Sanji melirik kiri-kanannya. Nggak ada orang... baru sadar kalo dia cuma sendiri.

Hah... kalo udah begini, cuma satu harapan yang bisa diandalkan.

"Huuufff..."

Dengan berat hati, Sanji mengeluarkan iphonenya, dicarinya kontak dengan keyword _"Niji Bodoh"_ di ponselnya, lalu meneguk ludah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan tombol call.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi, di tempat nan jauh di sana...

Kira-kira tiga kilo meter dari halte tempat Sanji menunggu Bus. Sebuah mobil sport mewah berlapis cat biru tua yang mengkilap, yang diduga _penyebab_ macetnya lalulintas, terparkir indah di tengah jalan beserta tiang Billboard yang entah bagaimana bisa rubuh dan menghalangi jalan, mengakibatkan kemacetan total yang antreannya sampai lima kilo meter kebelakang.

Mari kita perhatikan sosok pemuda tampan, tinggi semampai, dengan surai biru tua yang mencuat terlalu kedepan sehingga menutupi sebagian matanya yang ditutupi oleh google orange, juga airphone orange bergaris putih dengan dua antena yang berdiri tegak menjadi ciri khasnya, kini sedang menyeringai lebar ketika ponselnya berdering. Tanpa basa-basi, segera ditekannya tombol hijau dan menjawab setenang mungkin.

 _BEEP_

"Halo, saudaraku sayang... ada apa? Kau merindukanku?"

Terdengar geraman tertahan dari seberang telepon.

[ _"Geh... hentikan itu Niji! Kalau saja aku tidak sedang membutuhkan bantuan aku tidak akan sudi menelpon mu!"_ ]

"Oho... jadi benar kau merindukanku! Hahaha!" si tampan yang di panggil dengan sebutan Niji malah ketawa meledek tanpa mempedulikan suara gigi yang bergemeltuk di seberang telepon.

[" _Argh! Terserah! Lima belas menit lagi aku harus sampai ke SMA Raftel! Jemput aku di halte Logt—_ "]

— _BEEP_

Sambungan diakhiri.

Niji menyalakan mesin, seringai lebarnya kembali terlihat, membuatnya kelihatan tiga kali lipat lebih tampan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia langsung menyalakan mobilnya, lalu tancap gas seperti orang kesetanan. Sungguh, polisi saja sampai tak berkutik.

Gak nyampe lima menit, sampailah dia di tempat Sanji yang cuma pasang muka datar. Selalu seperti ini. Entah bagaimana caranya saudara kembarnya yang satu itu bisa sampai secepat kilat, sumpah Sanji nggak mau tau.

"Cepat naik" titah si pemuda ganteng yang ogah turun dari kursi kemudinya, Sanjipun langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Imbalannya... satu ciuman, _ala French_..."

Mendengar kata-kata Niji barusan membuat Sanji langsung memasang wajah horror. Satu kakinya terangkat dan sudah siap untuk menghantam wajah sosok menjengkelkan di sampingnya.

Yang bersangkutan?

Masih setia dengan seringai tampannya, tapi...

"Ni.. ji..."

Geraman penuh hasrat membunuh akhirnya membuat Niji memutuskan berhenti menggoda saudaranya.

"Baik, baik, aku bercanda"

Mobil sport biru tua milik Niji mulai melaju. Sanji kembali membuka ponselnya sekedar iseng, dilihatnya notif _TOP NEWS_ terkini yang nongol di beranda layar.

"Woah... pantas saja tidak ada Bus yang lewat, ternyata terjadi kemacetan total karena tiang Billboard rubuh..."

Seringai Niji yang tadi masih terpampang mulai menghilang disertai sebulir keringat yang meluncur dari dahi ke pipinya.

"Dan... Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Bukankah ini mobilmu..."

—Mari kita skip adegan selanjutnya yang akan mengandung _KDHP_ (Baca : kekerasan dalam hubungan persaudaraan)—

Lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. SMA swasta paling mewah di kota Grandland, Raftel High School. Udah jelas banget mereka kebut-kebutan, kalau tidak, nggak mungkin mereka bisa sampai secepat itu cuma dalam waktu lima menit, sedangkan jarak dari halte ke tempat tujuan normalnya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit.

Sanji membanting pintu mobil sekeras-kerasnya. Setelah menghajar Niji dan memaksanya untuk mengaku kalau dia adalah dalang dari semua kemacetan, Sanji langsung pergi tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun untuk perpisahan mereka. Sumpah, Sanji dongkol sodara-sodara!

Dia nggak habis pikir sama pola pikir saudara kembarnya yang teramat sableng macam Niji. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu bertingkah gila seenak jidatnya tanpa berpikir panjang akan akibat yang ditimbulkannya pada orang lain?!

"HEI! SETIDAKNYA BERIKAN AKU CIUMAN SEBAGAI TANDA TERIMAKASIHMU KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENGANTARKANMU KEMARI! SANJI!"

Kepala Niji menyembul keluar dari jendela mobil, nampak ada tiga benjolan bertumpuk di kepalanya juga lebam biru yang tercetak jelas di pipinya.

Sanji yang tadi dipanggil langsung berbalik. Dia kembali menghampiri Niji yang sudah memasang seringai kemenangan. Tapi...

BRAAKK CRRAAASSHH...

Dugaan Niji salah besar pemirsa...

Bukannya mendapat ciuman dari saudaranya tercinta, dia malah mendapatkan tendangan kuat di kaca depan mobilnya yang sekarang sukses berlubang. Oh... Niji benar-benar mengutuk dewa karena sudah memberkati Sanji dengan kaki yang kuat.

"Ciuman berhargaku hanya untuk Gin, ingat itu konoyaro!"

Dan sekarang, Niji benar-benar mengutuk kekasih Sanji yang amat buruk rupa itu. Sungguh, dari sekian banyak manusia di muka bumi ini, kenapa saudara kembarnya yang menawan itu malah memilih seorang gembel yang kerjaannya cuma sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran dengan gaji yang dapat dibilang kurang cukup untuk membuat Sanji hidup bahagia.

" _TEMEEEE_! BERANINYA KAU... LIHAT SAJA! KAU AKAN SEGERA MENDAPAT BALASANNYA, SANJI!"

Sanji sendiri malah asyik melenggang masuk ke SMA Raftel tanpa mempedulikan teriakan murka Niji yang meratapi mobil mewah kesayangannya.

* * *

Masih ada waktu delapan menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Setelah melapor ke kepala sekolah, Sanji pergi keruang guru untuk menaruh barang-barangnya. Dia juga sempat memperkenalkan dirinya pada guru-guru yang lain. Walau dalam hati sedikit heran melihat tatapan aneh dari rekan-rekan barunya, Sanji memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ehm... maaf bisa bisa kau ulangi, siapa tadi namamu?" tanya salah seorang guru dengan jambul pirangnya yang seperti nanas.

Naluri _gay_ Sanji langsung meleleh mengakui kegantengan rekan barunya tersebut.

"A-ah... Vinsmoke Sanji, apa ada masalah?" jawabnya gugup sembari garuk-garuk pipi yang sedikit merona. Untung gak terlalu keliatan.

Guru-guru yang lain hanya bisa melongo. Tidak percaya orang semenawan dan sebaik Sanji akan menjadi wali kelas baru untuk mengurus kelas yang isinya hampir semua anak brandalan yang susah diatur. Demi apapun, mereka nggak rela sosok menawan itu dilempar ke kandang binatang buas!

"Kau dengar itu, Rayleigh-san? Apa kau tega membiarkannya dikeroyok oleh bocah-bocah nakal itu?" sekarang giliran si guru tampan berambut pirang sebahu bernama Pedro yang menyahut.

Rayleigh mengehela nafas berat. "Tadinya kupikir juga begitu, tapi setelah mengetahui latar belangnya, aku jadi yakin kalau dia bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah, tenang saja"

Sanji mengedipkan matanya tiga kali. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan rekan-rekan barunya yang super gak jelas tersebut.

"Tolong jangan terlalu keras pada mereka Sanji-sensei, mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang butuh perhatian lebih" ujar guru wanita berparas cantik dan anggun, Nico Robin. Guru favorit semua siswa, sembari menepuk pundak Sanji.

Sanji sendiri hanya tersenyum sumringah dengan segala ketidak jelasan yang ada.

.

.

.

Dia membuang nafas pelan. Ditatapnya pintu kelas dengan plang gantung yang bertuliskan _'Kelas 2-F'_ lekat-lekat. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Robin, Sanji benar-benar yakin akan mengurus seluruh isi kelas tersebut dan mendidik siswa-siswa yang katanya super bandel dan gak bisa diatur sampai mereka jadi orang yang disiplin.

Kenop pintu mulai diputar, Sanji siap-siap melangkah masuk. Namun setelah pintu terbuka...

 _BYUUUURRRRR_

Belum apa-apa Sanji sudah terkena siraman air yang asalnya jatuh dari atas pintu.

 _Sabar..._

Meski urat kekesalan sudah bermunculan di wajahnya, Sanji harus tetap sabar. Ini baru awal... anggap aja pemanasan.

Segala keributan di dalam kelas yang tadinya berisik bak kandang ayam tawuran, langsung terdiam menatap kearah pintu.

Dengan ekspresi dingin. Sanji melangkah masuk. Semua mata mengikutinya. Diletakannya buku-buku yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu menatap seisi kelas.

"Salam perkenalan yang sangat menarik anak-anak" tukas Sanji sembari melonggarkan dasi hitamnya yang basah kuyup lalu menyibak sebagian rambutnya yang juga basah kebelakang dengan senyuman kesal.

Kelas masih sunyi seperti awal kedatangan Sanji. Namun ada yang berbeda.

Semua murid di kelas, yang mayoritasnya adalah laki-laki terdiam oleh pesona dari sosok menawan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wali kelas mereka yang baru. Terlebih lagi... gerak-gerik Sanji yang tadi melonggarkan dasi dan menyibak rambut terlihat sangat sensual, membuat mereka terkesiap dan jadi salah fokus pada kemeja putih Sanji yang sekarang basah kuyup dan sedikit memperlihatkan dua bulatan merah muda yang tercetak jelas di dada bidang itu.

"Yosh... biar kulihat nama-nama kalian" Sanji mengambil buku absen lalu duduk di atas meja guru sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Pose yang sungguh seksi, berhasil membuat satu kelas ngiler ditempat menyaksikan pemandangan menggoda di depan mereka.

Ekspresinya pun macam-macam. Ada yang langsung jedotin kepalanya ke meja sampai berdarah-darah, ada yang langsung menulis surat cinta, ada yang udah mimisan seember, ada yang menatapnya serius tanpa berkedip, ada yang tiba-tiba langsung bertingkah ramah senyum-senyum gak jelas, ada yang mendadak salah tingkah nyari posisi duduk, ada yang terpesona tapi diem-diem aja, ada yang kedip-kedipin mata sebelah sambil meletin lidah sok keren, ada juga yang reflek nonjokin tembok sampai retak, dan... masih banyak lagi tingkah autis lainnya.

Sanji sih cuma bisa mengerutkan alis prihatin mendapati keadaan murid-muridnya yang lebih terlihat seperti orang cacat mental.

"Hm... yang pertama, Portgas D. Ace ya..." gumam Sanji, entah mengapa dia merasa familiar dengan nama-nama dibuku absen tersebut.

"Ha-hadir Sensei..."

Sanji langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pemuda dengan topi kowboy orange yang duduk di pojok kiri depan yang sekarang lagi malu-malu kucing salah tingkah.

Si blonde memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tak tahu kapan dan dimana tepatnya, dia merasa seperti pernah melihat wajah remaja itu.

"Ah... sudahlah, paling hanya perasaanku saja" dengusnya pelan lalu melanjutkan ke absen nomor 2.

"Monkey D. Luffy..." sekarang Sanji mengangkat alisnya. Dia merasa sering sekali mendengar nama itu.

"Ou! Aku di sini Sensei"

Sanji terkejut, ketika bocah topi jerami dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kirinya berdiri. Tepat di hadapannya. Ya, bocah remaja itu memang duduk di kursi paling depan. Tunggu dulu... topi jerami? Bekas luka di bawah mata? Sanji makin bad feeling aja. Asam lambungnya serasa naik. Dia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Ditatapnya lagi si remaja dengan topi jerami itu lekat-lekat, lalu kembali beralih pada remaja dengan topi cowboy orang sebelumnya. Seketika, wajah Sanji langsung berubah pucat seputih kertas. Dilihatnya absen kelas baik-baik.

 _Portgas D. Ace..._

 _Monkey D. Luffy..._

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law..._

 _Roronoa Zoro..._

 _Eustass Kid..._

 _Sabo..._

 _Dan..._

Sanji langsung menutup buku absennya. Walau panik, wajahnya masih tetap tenang. Ada apa dengan semua nama yang ada di buku absen tadi? Demi dewa poseidon yang bisa membelah lautan! Sanji kenal betul semua nama-nama itu! Kenapa... Kenapa...

Sanji langsung memijat keningnya. Dia kembali melihat bocah topi jerami yang masih betah berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Si blonde lalu mencoba memperhatikan satu-persatu murid yang ada di kelas.

"Kau, duduklah, mau sampai kapan berdiri?"

Yang disuruh duduk pun kembali anteng di kursinya.

"Roronoa Zoro" panggil Sanji sembari melipat tangan.

Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda dengan surai hijau dan bekas luka menutupi mata kirinya langsung berdiri.

"Hadir Sensei..." jawabnya malas.

Sanji sempat terdiam sebentar. Syok melihat bocah remaja yang bernama Zoro. Apa benar dia Roronoa Zoro? Anak didiknya dulu yang imut-imut menggemaskan minta di cincang? Sumpah! Sanji benar-benar nggak menyangka kalau anak idiot itu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan udah nggak cute lagi seperti dulu.

Si blonde mengusap wajah. Rasanya dia seperti stres mendadak.

"Baiklah, aku tak perlu mengabsen kalian, kita langsung mulai saja materinya—"

"Tunggu Sensei! Anda belum memperkenalkan diri"

Salah seorang murid, dengan rambut merah dan badan yang yah... bisa dibilang kekar, membuat Sanji mendecak. Dia tahu bocah itu sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, namaku Vinsmoke Sanji, aku wali kelas kalian yang baru, ada pertanyaan?"

...

Kelas mendadak hening.

Beberapa siswa terdiam dengan ekspresi tak percaya, termasuk si rambut merah.

"Apa...? tadi dia bilang apa?" Zoro menyahut. Dia yang tadinya mau melanjutkan tidur paginya langsung duduk tegap.

"Dia bilang, namanya Vinsmoke Sanji..." jawab remaja dengan topi putih bertotol hitam dan tatto di kedua tangannya.

"Sa..."

"Hm...?"

"SANJI—"

"...?"

"SANJI SENSEEIIIIIIIIII"

Dan... dalam hitungan detik Sanji tenggelam oleh terjangan beberapa siswanya.

Bagus... Kali ini Sanji benar-benar mengutuk kebodohannya. Siapa sangka kalau anak-anak bodoh itu masih mengingatnya? Seharusnya tadi dia memakai nama palsu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna orange kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit sore. Sanji berjalan gontai keluar dari gedung Raftel high school. Bisa dilihat bajunya berantakan seperti habis diamuk masa. Matanya menatap malas lurus ke depan gerbang. Di sana terlihat Mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah yang sudah menunggunya sejak lima belas menit lalu. Lengkap dengan sosok pria tampan dengan poni merah mencuat belah tiga, kacamata hitam, dan kemeja merah maroon dengan bawahan celana bahan putih, berdiri dengan kerennya sembari melipat tangan. Tatapannya mengarah kepada Sanji.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang habis diperkosa"

Perempatan merah langsung nongol dipelipis Sanji. "Jaga bicaramu bodoh, tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuhku kecuali Gin"

Ichiji sendiri cuma menaikan alisnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Hoo... sepertinya kau lupa seberapa sering aku menyentuhmu, Sanji?"

Sanji mendecak sambil memutar bolamatanya malas lalu menendang kaki saudaranya yang mengesalkan. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan menyentuhku itu seperti mandi bersama, berpelukan, dan tidur bersama begitu? Aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Yonji, Niji, maupun Reiju"

Yosh... yang namanya Ichiji langsung kicep sodara-sodara... raut mukanya langsung muram gara-gara omongan Sanji yang memang sangat benar adanya.

"Dan kenapa juga kau ada di sini? Seingatku aku tidak memintanya"

Ichiji yang udah kembali staycool langsung mengangkat alis. "Hari ini adalah jadwalmu untuk pulang, apa salah bila aku bersemangat ingin menjemput saudaraku yang jarang sekali berada dirumah?"

Sanji mendesah, "Lupakan saja, aku tidak jadi kembali, aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Gin malam ini" ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Gin, namun belum sempat Sanji menekan tombol call, Ichiji langsung merebut ponselnya.

"HEI!"

Dan meremukkannya dengan sekali kepal.

" _TEME..._ ICHIJI—BRENGSEK— OW! lepas—Apa yang ka—" Sanji langsung diam. Wajah Ichiji nampak benar-benar murka. Kalau sudah begini Sanji cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan saudaranya yang kelewat egois itu.

"Hah... aku mengerti, aku akan membatalkan janji dengan Gin, sekarang lepaskan, tanganku terlalu berharga untuk menerima cengkraman kuat seperti ini"

Tanpa menjawab, Ichiji pun langsung melepaskannya, tapi raut wajahnya masih jelas menggambarkan rasa kesal yang tegas. Dia gak terima tuh kalo Sanji lebih mementingkan pacarnya yang buruk rupa itu dari pada dirinya—uhuk.

Akhirnya Sanji mau gak mau ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, dia sempat meminta Ichiji untuk meminjamkan ponselnya agar ia bisa menghubungi Gin kalau malam ini mereka tidak jadi bertemu. Namun, seperti biasa, Ichiji mana mau memberikannya tanpa ada ' _imbalan_ '. Sanjipun memutuskan diam dari pada berurusan sama yang namanya _imbalan..._ ya _,_ semua saudaranya sama saja, bahkan Reiju. Selalu meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai.

Rumah mewah nan megah bercat putih dengan beberapa bagian yang dicat dengan warna perak, juga gerbang emas menjulang tinggi yang terbuka otomatis ketika mendeteksi sensor dari mobil Lamborghini Ichiji tak lupa dengan beberapa Bodyguards yang selalu siap menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Keluarga Vinsmoke adalah keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal dengan peralatan-peralatan canggih. Ayah mereka adalah seorang ilmuan yang dikenal cukup gila karena mampu menciptakan mesin untuk membuat duplikat manusia.

Sanji langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk yang besar. Dia tidak mempedulikan sosok Ichiji yang mengekorinya sampai kemari dan sekarang berdiri di samping ranjangnya sembari melepaskan dasi.

"Kau membuatku marah"

Sanji mendesah "Aku tahu..." lalu mendudukan dirinya dan ikut melepaskan dasi.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu, aku sudah membatalkan meeting dengan beberapa client besar sore ini hanya agar aku bisa pulang cepat untuk menjemputmu dan kau malah ingin pergi, benar-benar membuatku marah"

Kali ini Sanji memijat pelipisnya, "Ah... kau benar, aku memang tidak tahu soal itu, maafkan aku,"

Tiba-tiba suasana menghening...

Sanji jadi merasa risih sendiri karena Ichiji terus menatapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau masih disini? Kembali ke kamarmu sana, aku ingin istirahat"

Ichiji sedikit menunduk ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap tanda oval kebiru-biruan di persimpangan leher dan bahu Sanji.

Langsung saja, tanpa basa-basi, putra pertama dari keluarga Vinsmoke itu menarik kerah kemeja Sanji sampai Sanji ikut terangkat.

"Apa ini?" dengusnya marah.

Sanji udah gugup setengah mati pemirsah, dia bodoh, dia lengah, dia lupa kalau Gin meninggalkan jejak bermain mereka semalam. Betapa naasnya Sanji, habislah dia bila Ichiji dan saudaranya yang lain tahu.

"Tch... singkirkan tanganmu, ini hanya bekas gigitan nyamuk, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh" Sanji memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sanji, manusia rendahan itu pasti meninggalkan banyak kotoran di tubuhmu"

Sanji mendadak gagap dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Ti-tidak, aku bersumpah ini hanya gigitan nyamuk"

Tak mau menggubris semua alasan Sanji, akhirnya Ichiji mengambil tindakan kasar. Dia sudah dibuat cukup kesal hari ini. Ditariknya satu tangan Sanji, lalu tanpa ampun membuka paksa kemeja putih tersebut. Dengan slow motion, beberapa kancing baju Sanji terlepas dari tempatnya. Sanji hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melebar, sementara Ichiji...

Oh... Jangan ditanya, kalau diibaratkan hewan, Ichiji mungkin udah keliatan pesis kayak singa menggeram yang sebentar lagi bakal ngamuk habis-habisan. Tapi untungnya Ichiji cuma diam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Mau bagaimana juga, Ichiji tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia benar-benar marah melihat sekitar perut, dada, dan bahu Sanji dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak laknat yang sudah pasti dibuat oleh kekasihnya yang rendahan itu.

"Tunggu, Ichiji, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Ichiji tak mengindahkan ocehan Sanji, dia langsung menghempaskan Sanji dengan kasar.

"Aku akan memberitahu Reiju, Niji dan Yonji agar kau tidak bisa pergi lagi ketempat manusia rendahan itu"

Lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"ARRGG KUSOOO... that damn idiot! sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan meninggalkan jejak!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sanji benar-benar menyumpahi Gin karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

 **A/N** : HALO! Saya Author yang emang gak pernah bertanggung jawab(dari dulu) balik lagi bawa fic baru :v tadinya nyoba nyoba ngefanart di tumblr, eh tapi... belum-beluman udah ada aja orang yang ga suka :v jadinya saya balik lagi ke fandom ini dah :v sedih sedih... ah... yang penting hasrat buat nistain Sanji tercurah(?) sekalian amal buat para pecinta Sanji-bitches yang lagi butuh asupan :v bodoamat ama flamers, bodo amat ama haters, yang penting gw Cinta Sanji :v


End file.
